


I Got You

by GothicDeetz



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Comfort, Dead People, Fainting, Gen, Ghosts, Gift Fic, One Shot, Panic, Panic Attacks, Sweet, Talking, Talking To Dead People
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24649564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicDeetz/pseuds/GothicDeetz
Summary: Delia has a panic attack and Barbara helps her.
Relationships: Delia Deetz & Barbara Maitland
Kudos: 11





	I Got You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amethyst_bitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amethyst_bitch/gifts).



Delia woke up with a few shaky breaths. In and out, in and out, in and out, in and out. The room felt like it was closing in on her. Her eyes were blurry and she could barely focus, so it looked like the walls were closing in on her as it felt. She staggered out of bed, shakily putting on her favorite Black and White dress and making her way downstairs, thinking nothing of what had happened to her the moment she woke up.

She sat herself down at the kitchen counter after quietly pouring a bowl of her favorite cereal and a glass of orange juice to go along with it. Today was a Saturday, so she, like Charles, was off work. So, she herself was lucky that she even had a day off. Working as a therapist made her exceptionally tired, especially with all the clients she’d had over the past week and a half.

Lydia rushed downstairs, quickly downed her breakfast, said a quick hi to Delia, and rushed back upstairs to her bedroom to do something chaotic with Betelgeuse. Delia thought nothing of it, standing up, clearing away her empty bowl and glass, and headed upstairs to sort through her crystals, as that was the only thing she could think of doing at the moment. She had the time to do it, after all.

On her way up the stairs, she nearly ran into her husband, said “Good morning, honey”, quickly apologized for nearly rushing into him, and continued on her way upstairs to their bedroom to sort through her crystals.

Setting an amethyst back down onto the top of her bedside table, Delia suddenly felt the room around her spin, her eyes becoming blurry. She toppled over, having passed out, onto the floor of her bedroom.

“Delia?” a frantic voice spoke, waking up the Life Coach. “Are you okay?”

That voice belonged to Barbara, who, having walked past Delia’s and Charles’s bedroom on her way downstairs, found her passed out on the floor.

“I’m fine,” said Delia as Barbara helped her sit up. “Nothing personal.”

“I found you passed out on the floor of your bedroom, Del. How is it nothing personal?” Barbara asked out of concern, cocking her head to the side. “I think you just had a panic attack.”

“Panic attack? Nonsense, Barb. If I had one, I would have immediately known and gotten one of my crystals to help calm myself down.”

“Sit down!” Barbara ordered, pointing a transparent finger at the covers of the bed Delia shared with Charles.

Delia did exactly what Barbara told her to do, sitting herself down on top of her bed and covering herself with a blanket. She took a few more deep breaths. The room was still spinning around her and the walls felt as though they were still closing in on her, but Delia was a lot more calmer than she had been just ten short minutes ago, especially with Barbara by her side.

“Do you want a glass of water?” Barbara asked the panicking Life Coach, the first words spoken by the female ghost ever since she’d asked Delia to sit down five minutes ago.

Delia nodded and Barbara summoned a glass of water out of thin air before handing it to Delia. As the Life Coach drank up and eventually finished her glass of water, she placed it on her bedside table away from her sorted crystals and refocused her attention back over towards Barbara.

“Better?” Barbara asked and Delia nodded.

“All better,” replied Delia with a smile as Barbara pulled her into a hug.

“Remember, I got you any and every time you pass out,” said Barbara. “And so does everyone else in the house. We’re all here for you, Delia.”

“You and everyone else got me. I know that now,” said Delia.

It was true, Delia had had panic attacks before and had been helped through those by Charles, by Lydia, by Adam, and by Barbara dozens of times.

Adam stopped by and popped his head into the room. “Uh,” he said, directing the attention of Barbara and Delia over towards him. “Pardon the interruption, but Lydia and Betelgeuse appear to have set the kitchen on fire with the use of flame throwers, we’re gonna need a little more than just me to put it out.”

“Gotta go,” Barbara mouthed to Delia as she and Adam left the room to put out the fire started by Lydia and Betelgeuse. “I’ll be back soon, Del.”

Delia nodded, smiled, and went back to sorting through her crystals. It was going to be a long day.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this story. Please leave kudos and a comment if you did. :).


End file.
